Ich vermisse dich
by MichiruKaio
Summary: Ran befindet sich allein auf dem Rummel und denkt an eine ihr geliebte Person... einfach mal lesen


Ich vermisse dich

_Mein erster Fanfiction über Detektiv Conan. -_

Heute jährt sicht dein Verschwinden, schon das zweite Mal und ich stehe wieder an dem Platz wo ich dich zu letzt gesehen hatte, hier im Tropical Land.

Ich beobachte die Leute die hier vorbeigehen, alle sind sie so ausgelassen und fröhlich. Niemand scheint allein zu sein, entweder sind die Meisten zu zweit zu viert. Ich lächel' und schaue mich weiter um. Mir fällt auf, dass viele Pärchen, wie auch wir einst, hier sind und aber auch viele Familien mit ihren Kindern.

Ich erinnere mich wieder an die Zeit die bisher vergangen war.

Wir waren immer zusammen von klein auf, richtige Sandkastenfreunde. Du warst immer der reinste Sherlock Holmes Fan und hattest alle Bücher über ihnen gelesen und konntest ewig darüber reden. Manchmal hatte es mich genervt, doch jetzt vermisse ich es. Mit dir konnte ich immer Spaß haben und war glücklich. Wenn ich recht überlege ist es mir bisher nie richtig aufgefallen.

Sogar als wir an die Oberschule kamen waren wir immer noch Freunde und hielten zusammen. Selbst wenn du sehr oft von Verehrerinnen umgeben warst, du hattest mich nie vergessen. Ich selbst hatte mich da immer zurückgehalten. Da ich nicht gewusst hätte was ich tun sollte, es war mir peinlich dir zu sagen was ich fühlte, also bleibt ich still.

Eine ganze Weile ging das so, doch dann hattest du mich plötzlich zum Rummel eingeladen und ich wollte es dir schon sagen. Jedoch bist du dann spurlos verschwunden und selbst wenn ich dich gesehen hatte, warst du immer sofort wieder weg. Ich konnte es dir bisher nicht sagen. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen was ich empfinde.

Kurz nach deinem Verschwinden kam dann der kleine Conan zu uns. Ich war richtig froh mich um jemanden kümmern zu können. Er war dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, der einzigste Unterschied war nur die Brille. Mein Vater bezeichnete ihn oft als Quälgeist, doch das war er ganz und gar nicht. Er war ein lieber kleiner Junge, vielleicht auch etwas zu ernst, aber er war nun mal einzigartig, so wie auch du. Was mir erst jetzt richtig bewusst wird ist, dass erst seit seinem Auftauchen das Geschäft meines Vaters endlich zu florieren begann und er endlich was zu tun hatte. Conan war ein echter Glücksbringer für uns.

Doch nun ist auch er seit einem Monat weg. Ich frag mich was er wohl grade macht und wie es ihm geht.

Nun setzte ich meinen Weg über den Rummelplatz fort und gehe allein zum Riesenrad. Sonoko wollte mich eigentlich schon begleiten, aber ich lehnte das Angebot ab, ich wollte allein sein und nachdenken. Was ich mir jedoch davon versprochen habe, weiß ich mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr so genau. Vielleicht habe ich gehofft, dich oder ihn hier zu treffen.

Endlich ist die Warterei zu Ende und ich kann in die Gondel einsteigen. Jetzt sitz ich hier alleine, schaue raus und warte darauf, dass die Fahrt beginnt. Doch kurz davor steigt noch jemand ein.

Ich gucke die Person an. Es ist ein Junge. Er trägt eine blaugrüne Jacke aus der eine blaue Kapuze raushängt, eine kakifarbene Hose und eine Mütze, die mir sein Gesicht verdeckt.  
Wer ist das? Warum ist er hier in die Gondel bei mir eingestiegen? War es Absicht oder Zufall? Die Gondel bewegt sich, ich merke wie die Fahrt beginnt und schaue immer noch zu den Jungen mir gegenüber. Er guckt die ganze Zeit raus und scheint die Kirmes zu beobachten. Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, doch woher?

Plötzlich bleibt die Gondel stehen, ich gucke raus und merke, dass wir ganz oben sind. Auf einmal fängt der Junge an zu sprechen: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange warten lies. Ich wollte eigentlich schon viel früher wieder kommen." Ich gucke ihn verwirrt an und frage mich wer das wohl ist. Noch immer sieht er raus. Hat er wirklich mit mir gesprochen oder waren es seine Gedanken, die er nur laut gesagt hatte? ich weiß es nicht. Stattdessen frage ich ihn: „Ähm Entschuldigung meinten sie jetzt mich?"

Plötzlich nimmt er seine Mütze ab und mein Herz bleibt fast stehen als ich ihn sehe, als ich seine Frisur sehe. Bitte nicht, oh bitte sag, dass das kein Traum ist. Ich nehme die Hand vor den Mund, so überwältigt bin ich. Ich kann nicht glauben wer es ist.

Bist du es wirklich? Bist du es wirklich mein Geliebter?

Oh Gott nein. Bitte gucke nicht zu mir, bitte nicht. Das kann nur ein Traum sein, wenn du zu mir guckst wache ich auf und bin wieder alleine. Bitte tu mir das nicht an….


End file.
